


Jewel in the rough

by SaltyOni666



Category: Lego Ninjago, Miraculous Ladybug, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Bashing, Alya Césaire Bashing, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Caline Bustier Bashing, Classmates Bashing (Miraculous Ladybug), Guardian Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Lila Rossi Bashing, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Deserves Better, Principal Damocles Bashing (Miraculous Ladybug), Swearing, guardian Lord Garmadon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27096901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyOni666/pseuds/SaltyOni666
Summary: Marinette was overwhelmed. with her temporary heroes compromised, and the ones who aren't siding with lila, and chat noir slacking off for childish reasons, she desperately needed help. anyones help, in fact. then, her penpal from ninjago arived as an answer. the only problem?she isn't the only one to help her, but he has questionable motive.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 101
Collections: The_Newbie's Ninjago Fanfic Collection





	1. forced to the ground

Lycée Bernard Camille, a highly respected high school, where the relatives of famous celebrities come to study. It’s reputability is equal to its sister college, Francois Dupont… in both good and bad terms. Much like it, the school is run by a greedy slacker who’ll turn a blind eye if the dosh is enough. And the head teacher, Caline Bustier, uses victim blaming tactics and tries too hard to make her class more… diverse. Worse, she tends to force most, if not all, of her work onto her ‘model student’, Marinette.

And she hated it. She silently hoped that the whole school, and everyone who followed lila and adrien shall burn. Everything went from bad to worse ever since Miracle Queen, where most of her trusted temp heroes were outed. And the ones who weren't are surrouding Lila

However, one day, she found salvation. When she arrived in class, she noticed that there were more seats than usual. After noticing that the extra seats is enough to double the class population, she took her seat from the back. When everyone settled in after listening to Lila’s tales, their teacher entered.

“Class, I’ve got some news for you. As of now, we’ll be having students from another country. Please meet their class president, Miss...” she looks over the register “-Nya Omaiz.”

Mari reacted from the name. She remembered Nya as being her pen-pal from some time long ago. She only remembered that she’s an orphan with only her brother as her family. Sure enough, a ravenette in her late teens came in, wearing a short ponytail, leather jacket and ripped jeans. The girl stood in front of the class.

“Hello fellow classmates. As you heard, I’m Nya Omaiz, but you may call me Nya. now can anyone present themselve-” the girl presented herself when she noticed her in the back. “OMG, MARI IS THAT YOU?”

Mari squealed in shock. She didn’t expect her to remember, especially after so long.

“Sis, please, don’t embarrass her.” a brun boy wearing a red fire themed sweater walked to her, calming her down. He had a scar over his eyebrows. “Anyway, I’m Nya’s older brother, Kai. And yes, we’re in the same class.” the boy told everyone. “Anyway, let’s introduce the others, meet Jay walker.” Kai motioned another brun boy in, this one having freckles and a blue jacket with an orange scarf . “Cole Brookstone.” He motioned a dark skinned street dancer, with a t-shirt of a rock band. “Zane Julian.” he did the same to a boy with a white buzzcut and blue shirt. “And... Lloyd Garmadon.” he reluctantly stated as he motioned towards a shy boy with platinum hair and a green hoodie.

“We’ll be here for the time being, so please ask us anything.” Kai spoke to the class.

“Well, I’m your head teacher, miss Caline Bustier” the teacher responded. “Now, would you go sit where you think you are comfortable.”

The six then took their seats. Nya sat beside Mari, Kai sat in front of Nya... right beside Chloe, Jay sat between Kim and Alix, Cole sat next to Nino, Zane sat besides Max, And Lloyd went up to take a seat at the back, away from everyone.

“So, Mari, how everything since last time we were in contact” she asked.

“Well… fine.” she told her.

“Mari, I know you, and I know you’re a terrible liar.” she stated, with a worried look.

“Urggh, fine.” Marinette replied. “There’s this girl named lila Rossi.” she pointed towards a girl with brun sausage hair. “She keeps telling lies. I try to warn my classmates but they refuse to believe me, saying that I’m jealous.”

Nya sighed, she knew her classmates were taking advantage of her kindness and generosity, though Mari always defended them, saying that’s how friendship worked. She could have done a ‘told you so’ moment, but figured it wasn’t the time.

“And worse, Adrien knew about her lies, but told me to take the high road, so that she wouldn’t become an akuma.”

“I’m sorry, an Aku-what now?” Nya asked, confused.

“Gyah. I’m sorry, I got carried away.” Mari stated. “But anyway, an akuma is someone who hawkmoth corrupts with his butterflies when they’re full of negative emotions. Basically a supervillain. You can look up some examples from the LadyBlog”

“I would love to see Lord Garmadon against them.” Nya exclaimed as she investigated the site. This time it was Mari who's confused. “Oh, sorry. Lord Garmadon was a demonic warlord who planned to conquer Ninjago for a while… until recently when he told the ninjago populace that he’ll put the conquest on hold, hence why we're here.”

“Interesting.” she murmured, when she remembered hearing the name before. She took a glance around the room, to see no one paying attention in class, as usual. She looks over to Juleka's spot, where she sees the platinum haired boy, where she remembered the name.

“Is… Is he related to him?” she asked.

“...Yes, he’s his son. Lloyd would do anything to avoid social interactions. He also gained some of his powers.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. everyone avoids him, though.”

The class was normal, well normal for them… until they heard an explosion near the school. Suddenly, several alarms activated on the french students' phones. Nya looks over Marinette's phone, seeing something called Akuma alert.

“Looks like you might see one in real life, Nya. see you after this calms down.” Mari said as she ran into the bathrooms. Once there, she went through the bathroom windows and uttered the transformation phrase “Tikki, spot on.”. Once the transformation ends, she sees a rampaging anthropomorphic rhinoceros crashing repeatedly through the gates and fences.

“I’m Rhinoferos, and I’ll teach those who tell me to not get so sensitive.” the akuma shouted as he got through the gates. The dust from the debris covered the sight as he escaped from the perimeter. 

“Lucky charm.” she chanted as an adresse appeared in front of her in a red and black polkadot themed paper. Mari caught up to the akuma as it tore through the streets.

“Ladybug, hand over the miraculous, or the city will be no more.” Rhinoferos stated.

“Never to Hawkmoth. Besides, can’t we at least talk.” Ladybug tried to reason with it.

“Never. Besides, too many people keep telling me to not be sensitive whenever they say something racist to me. Even the teacher is in on this, and still does nothing.” he stated.

_ Dammit. Not again. _ Ladybug thought to herself. This  _ must be Ahl-an Cal-aud, the egyptian transfer student, who is also another of Bustier’s students from another class. _

Without warning, the akuma ran towards her, his horn pointed in front. Ladybug kept dodging the attacks, each one getting too close for comfort. As the fight went on, Alya was there, filming the entire thing, and Chat Noir hasn’t appeared yet. Eventually, he pinned her down, and hawkmoth’s insignia appeared once more.

“Oh, you’ll get the jewels, right after I smash her head in.” the akuma stated, after he lifted his leg to stomp on her head, when he got hit by something.

“What th-” he asked when he got hit again. Ladybug mustered the courage to look up and see that the hit was from a dark purple energy pulse thrown from somewhere within the eiffel tower. He got hit a third time, only this time hitting his akumatized object. The item dissolved as the akuma flew out. Ladybug then threw her yoyo as it caught the corrupted butterfly.

“No more de-evilising for you.” she said as she released the now purified. She then took out the paper, threw it in the air and chanted “Miraculous Ladybug.” Soon, swarms of Ladybugs came out and fixed everything damaged by the akuma. The ladybugs then returned to the yoyo. She then ran back to the bathroom stalls in school and called back her transformation. She then turned around to head back to class…

Only to see Nya in shock.

“Well, that’s one way one could possibly reveal your secret.” Nya states.

“Gyah. how did you get here?” she asked.

“Well, the door’s opened, and I wanted to know where you were.” she replied.

“Dammit. Please keep this quiet.” Mari pleaded. “Or I'll be forced to wipe your memories.”

“Woah, i didn’t think it was that serious.” nya replied. “Besides, we already have heroes in Ninjago who are very serious about secret identities.”

“Thank you.” she thanked her. “Anyway, shall we head to the bakery, My alter ego has a press conference by 6”

“Sure. but aren't we technicaly skipping class?” Nya asked

"The school gives us the rest of the day off whenever there is an akuma attack nearby." mari responded

"heh, sweet" the older girl replied

Later, at the foot of the eiffel tower, near 18:00. 

The space under the eiffel tower was set. The microphone was checked and the news members are ready for the conference. Near the deadline for the airing, Chat noir finally appeared. Lady bug took this opportunity to interrogate him.

“Goddammit Chat, where the fuck were you during the attack this afternoon?”

“Wasn’t it obvious.” he said. “Waiting for you to confess your love to me.”

“Chat, this is serious. We don’t have time to mess around, I was nearly killed.”

“Well, i’f you’ve matured, you wouldn’t have been put in peril in the first place.” that statement triggered Marinette

“Chat, you’re the one who’s immature.”

“No I’m not you childish bitc-”

“Could Miss Ladybug and Chat noir please come on stage, the press is on in 1 minute.”

“Saved by the bell, m’lady.” chat noir stated. “We’ll continue this afterwards.” They both walked on stage, and took their places.

“Don’t be bemused, it’s the news. I’m nadja Chameck, and we’re here in front of the eiffel tower for a press conference hosted by mayor bourgeois and our resident heroes, ladybug and Chat noir.” the camera zooms into the three people mentioned. “Today, we’ll be looking into the reasons why the temporary heroes aren’t called into battle.”

_ Maybe because i don’t trust the majority of them anymore. _ Ladybug thought to herself.

“Then we’ll may be lucky enough to get into indirect contact with the new guardian, who’s rumoured to have been an ineffective successor-”

“I think I’ll take over from here.” an unknown voice called out from above as the figure it belonged to came down and gatecrashed the conference. The figure in question had pitch black skin, blood red eyes, samurai getup and four arms. People ran around in panic and the two heroes took defence positions.

“Who are you, where did Hawkmoth akumatized you?” Ladybug questioned him. Chat noir looked puzzled.

“Oh, hawkmoth has no strings on me." the figure replied "and as for the name...I’m lord Garmadon.” 

“Hang on.” Ladybug stopped him, as she couldn't help be but feel familiar with the name. “Lord Garmadon... as in the Ninjagonian Warlord?”

He chuckled. “Looks like you do follow international news. And it’s Ninjagan.” he corrected her.

Both still haven’t dropped their guard “Relax, I’m not here to give you more enemies. Rather, I’m here to offer an alliance.”


	2. Lay in waiting

**Previously on jewel in the rough:**

**“Class, I’ve got some news for you. As of now, we’ll be having students from another country. Please meet their class president, Miss… Nya Omaiz.”**

**The akuma ran towards her, his horn pointed in front. Ladybug kept dodging the attacks, each one getting too close for comfort, eventually he pinned her down.**

**Ladybug mustered the courage to look up and see that the hit was from a dark purple energy pulse thrown from the Eiffel tower, this time hitting his akumatized object.**

**“I’m not here to give you more enemies. Rather, I’m here to offer an alliance.”**

Both gave him a look that was a mix of confusion and shock. “Im sorry...What?”

“You heard me, I’m offering you some help against Hawkmoth. After all, I may have helped you against Rhinoferos.” he tells them as he materialised a familiar looking energy pulse from his palm.

_You were responsible for saving me?_ Ladybug then gave him a cynical look “There’s something else, isn’t there. What’s the catch?”

“True, I’m gonna demand Payment for my services” he turned to ladybug again “but that’s something I’ll willing to discuss when the new guardian is present.”

“And what makes you think that you can meet with the guardian. I can’t even get in contact with her.” chat noir retaliated. 

“That may be because you haven’t got the privilege of the guardians.” he responded.

“Wait… What?” Ladybug asked.  _ Could he have known? _

“As a guardian as well, I’m invoking Act 1, Paragraph 2, Verse 11, Clause 1a, Line 5 from the code of the Order of the Guardian: reunion of guardians.” Lord Garmadon invoked.

Ladybug could only gasp in shock. “D-d-d-do you have any proof that you’re a Guardian as you claim to be.” Chat noir tried to retaliate.

“Maybe so.” Garmadon replied as he took off one of the gauntlets on his right side, only to reveal a distinctive marking on said hand. It was the mark of a guardian.

"Milady, he's bluffing, isn't he?" chat wanted to be right, for once. ( ~~everytime~~ )

“Dammit, he has a point.” ladybug sighed in defeat. _Was he planning to bring her other ego out in the ope-_

“However, since I invoke the reunion of guardians so suddenly, I allow the guardian to delay the reunion up to tonight, at midnight. I may allow miss... Chamaque here to witness, but not film the reunion.” he spoke to Ladybug, addressing the fellow news reporter.

“You two can also come along, if you want to.” he states as he addressed both heroes. He was soon approached by the Mayor.

“Excuse me, but I don’t think you have any jurisdiction or authority here.” the mayor tried to intimidate the warlord, knowing that having a more experienced fighter will no doubt finish the war on hawkmoth more quickly, leaving the whole place without an excellent surprise tourist attraction.

“I’m not here for Paris, I’m here on guardian business. But, if you want.” he gave him a sinister smile. “I’d like to see you try and take on me.” Mayor Andre, rather wisely, backed off.

“Now then, I’ll be taking my leave. If any try to get in without permission, I’ll throw them out right into the Seine myself.” the dark lord spoke as he threw a smoke bomb to the ground. Once the smoke dissipated, he disappeared.

“Well, looks like the conference has ended, in a rather surprising turn of events.” Nadja reported to the camera. “Now back to the studio with Alex Cataldi.”

~~~~~~~~

Ladybug landed in the alleyway near her house, climbed up to her balcony, and entered into her room. Nya was standing there, looking quite shocked.

“OH my FSM.” she cried. “Did… did he… did he just summon you? Just like that?”

“I’m afraid so, and as the guardian, I can’t simply ignore his request.” she claims as she took off the fingerless glove on her right hand to show a similar mark. She wore it to hide the fact she’s the guardian of the miraculous.

“So, why don’t you simply go as the guardian?” she asked

“I would, but if chat is there, he’d put two and two, and he would know that ladybug is the guardian. He’s an stupid ignorant idiot but not that stupid.” she responded. Nya looks at her, then at herself from a mirror.

“Mari. Is it possible that I can become Ladybug?”

“Yes, but you need my miraculous. Why?”

“Remember, when we were younger, that I pretended to be you.”

“Yes...” she reminisced. “Mom found out the minute you did that, though.”

“Yeah, let’s hope that he won’t notice”

~~~~~~

Minutes before midnight, and all wasn’t well for a certain tabloid writer when she was flung from the tower straight into the seine.

“I warned you.” Garmadon spoke as he returned to the area of the meeting. He knows it’s a little early, but he’d rather stay and take care of any intruders and paparazzi. the other reporter was still there, waiting for the heroes and the guardian to arrive. Soon, he encountered two teen girls, one of them being Ladybug, the other was wearing a hooded cape, grey kimono, scarf and a masquerade mask. He could tell that she’s the guardian because of the guardian mark on her right hand. Chat lazily came late.

“I suppose you're the new guardian of Paris, is that so?” he asked, feigning curiosity. It was obvious to him that Ladybug hired someone else she trusted to be Ladybug so as to go as the guardian without raising Chat noir’s suspicion.

“That is so. Why did you summon me?” she asked.

“I came here to offer assistance,” he replied. “I heard of your recent promotion, and by consequence, the akuma problem in Paris that was going on under everyone’s radar.”

“That may be so, but you promised to tell us the payment.” ‘Ladybug’ spoke.

“True, but my ‘payment’ is rather a challenge. And it’s something you don’t own.” he states. 

Everyone can’t help but have a gut feeling about what he’ll say next.

“You all must’ve been aware that there are two miraculous that're no longer in the reach of the previous guardian.” He then gave a sinister smirk.

“The moth and the peacock.” the guardian guessed

“Exactly. So here is the catch: I help with the akumas, and whoever finds their users, defeats them, and takes their miraculous's, keeps them.” he proclaims his ‘payment’.

“And why should we trust you?” the guardian asked him.

“I may not have a reputable image.” he exclaimed. “But I am honest, and if you play our cards right, you can get my services free of charge. Besides, you could really use a helping hand.” he then looks at Chat noir. “Especially since you keep slacking off.”

“Hey, I don’t slack off. If anything, tell that to M’lady here.” chat desperately tried to defend his honor.

“For what reason do I have to denounce Paris’s most serious and dedicated hero just because she refused your advances and fantasies.” he shouted at him.

“For once… I agree with you.”

All participants turn around to see a teen boy in full ninja gi, only leaving his emerald pupils and sclera exposed. The ninja’s outfit was black and green.

“The green ninja... didn’t expect you to be here.” he calmly tells him. 

“Neither did I, until I saw you on the news.” the ninja tells him. "So, you have ulterior motive for your sudden hiatus."

“that may be so, but hey, what's one to say when grand powers are at play." the dark lord said. _goddammit, I'm a poet._

"In fact, we could use another help, this time from a hero.” he ponders “that is, if the guardian would allow it.”

“Wait, why are you asking her?” Nadja asked.

“Suffice to say that, while I’m more experienced in guardian studies and fighter, this isn’t my turf, nor do I have the right to hire more people without others' consent.”

“So, your telling me that I get to call the shots even while your here, right.” Mari asked.

“As well as having final say on any new and original temps and anything else concerning the miraculous itself, then yes. As a guardian who doesn’t have special access yet to the main miraculous, I can only advise on who to choose, and voice my opinions..”

“Well, the green ninja can stay anyway.” the guardian proclaims, while the ninja became more confused during the whole conversation.

The ninja pondered.  _ If he stays, then ninjago is safe from him for the time being. Also, Knowing Father, he would probably go over to Hawkmoth if not. _

“So long as I can keep an eye on him, I’m in.” the ninja states

“Good, so when do they get to have training?” Garmadon asked. silence filled the air

“Well, we usually have independant training.” Ladybug responded.

“... fine, we’ll find a suitable time to do one together” the dark lord spoke. “How’s saturday night?”

“Wha-why by then, at night?” the ninja asked.

“In case one of us is busy with activities and school.”

“That… that sounds reasonable.” the guardian stated. 

“Right, and as for the guardian, we’ll meet up on sunday night for miraculous studies and reports. I don’t know what your predecessor taught, But i know it isn’t enough.” he stated.

“Anything else you would like to discuss” Mari and Ladybug asked.

“At the moment, no.” Garmadon explained. “The reunion is dismissed. I’ll see you heroes either on saturday night or at the next attack.”

“Hang on.” the cat hero stopped him. “What about identities.”

The dark lord turned to face him “what about it?”

“Well, can’t we reveal ourselves. That way, we can cover each other.” Chat tried to find a good argument.

Garmadon looked over towards the guardian. “Should we?”

Marinette pondered, then looked at everyone. “I don’t think so. Besides, the green ninja, his enemy, is here. If we were to reveal ourselves, Garmadon would take advantage once this is over.”

“Wise choice.” he tells her, then disappeared in a cloud of smoke. the others left shortly, though both Marinette and Ladybug had to find a detour because Chat's stalking them.


	3. made me kiss the path you walk upon

**Previously on jewel in the rough:**

**“Im sorry… What?”“You heard me, I’m offering you some help against Hawkmoth. After all, I may have helped you against Rhinoferos.”**

**“Mari. Is it possible that I can become Ladybug?”**

**“ So here the catch: I help you against the akumas, and whoever finds their users, defeats them, and takes their miraculouses, keeps them.”**

**“The green ninja, didn’t expect you here.”**

**“I don’t think so. Besides, the green ninja, his enemy, is here. If we were to reveal ourselves, Garmadon would take advantage once this is over.”**

Morning came, and Mari’s alarm was blaring again. She slept right through it until she felt something cold on her face. She woke up to Nya holding an empty cup and wet clothes.

“Come on sleepy head, we’ll be late for class.” nya said as she dragged her out.

Once they’re dressed and left, they make a dash to class. They’re only minutes to the bell when they hear someone whining.

“It's just not fair. I only just set up for the livestream, when somebody grabbed me and threw me into the seine. Worse, my parents found me in the morning wet and put restrictions on the blog. I mean sure, I may have gone past curfew, but I only intended to stay up late to film the meeting. It’s not like I’m giving away secrets or anything.” Alya complained, still wet from last night's splash.

“Don’t be mad, Alya. maybe the dudes paranoid or something.” Nino comforted her.

“Yeah, and didn’t Ladybug say he was a warlord or something.” Lila asked.

“Oh my, she did.” Mylene replied. “Did she know something about her that we don’t?”

“Highly unlikely.”Max responded. “According to the internet, this Garmadon bloke was known around the internet, and has been alive for… 176 YEARS???”

“Does anyone think he’s an akuma?” Nathanael asked. “This guy does seem fishy.”

“Well, if he is, let’s hope that my bestie realizes this sooner.” Lila spoke in a faux-concerned manner. “I hate to see her and chat’s relationship sour.”

“That’s so caring of you, to be considerate of the couple’s love.” Rose expresses her gratitude.

“I highly doubt he’s whatever you're talking about.” Someone spoke from the other side of the class. It was Jay. 

“And what do you know about him?” Kim spoke condescendly.

“We know a lot about him because he keeps invading Ninjago, a country WE’RE FROM” Kai shouted. “And believe me when we tell you that we know garmadon to the point of doing a presentation on him.”

“Oh yeah?” Alix spoke back

“guys/girls, please don’t start another fight.” Adrien and Rose pleaded.

“Listen, we know Garmadon to the point that, in the case he is manipulating her, we’d know because he’d do a grand spectacle about it.” Cole responded.

“Yeah, but that’s in your country, this is different.” Alix retorted. “Besides, what if he had a miraculous that can control people.”

Before someone can argue back, something loud interrupted them, showing a pissed lloyd.

“If he did,” Lloyd snapped, “we’d know, because father isn’t the one who can keep a secret for long. And for the record, my father doesn’t have a miraculous.”

Every student from the akuma class had ignored the part he referred Lord Garmadon as his father and continued arguing.

“Alright class, let’s stop the argument and get on with the assignment.” caline said as she entered the class. “Marinette, I’d like to see you after class.”

“Yes, miss.” she replied.

Class was… rather uneventful, aside from the argument, and as the bell rang, everyone except marinette and Nya left. 

“Miss Omaiz, you can leave. This is between me and Miss Dupain-Cheng.”

“Oh no, bustier, anything you say to her, I'm listening.”

“Very well.” miss bustier sighed. “Marinette… let’s just say I’m disappointed in your performances.”

“I’m sorry, what?” both girls exclaimed in shock.

“I’m having complaints that you’re behaving badly inside and outside classes. And you seem to keep bullying poor Lila, regardless that she has a lying disability.”

“I’m sorry… what lying disability are you talking about?” Nya asked.

“Oh, it’s nothing for you to be concerned about.” She dismissed her.

“Oh it does. After all, you just said it was a lying disability.” Nya argued.

“Like I said, nothing for you to be concerned about.” she kept dismissing her.

“You know what, mari, we’re leaving. I’m done trying to get through this weak excuse of a teacher.” She took hold of Marinette and left the room. Caline looked in shock as they left.  _ Weak excuse of a teacher _ , how dare she?. She was so pissed with them that she didn’t see an akuma going into her lipstick.

“So frustrating, isn't it. You’re just trying your best to create a perfect class, only for a delinquent to come and knock it over.” hawkmoth spoke to her. “ I can make them forget about fighting, all I ask is Chat noir and Ladybugs miraculous. Do we have a deal, Zombizou.”

“Finally, someone who gets me.” she said as dark bubbles surround her, turning her into Zombizou.

~~~~~~~~

Both entered the dupain-cheng bakery to get away from the class. Sabine, Marinette’s mother, welcomed her and offered some croissants to Nya. Once in her room, Nya asked her about their opinions on the whole Lila situation..

“Oh, they don’t have any side as of yet. They think it’s just a phase we teens are going through, but even so, they don’t believe I’d do the things Lila claim I did.”

“Well, at least they don’t believe Lila. That's a good thing-” Nya said when Mari’s phone rang again. She took it out and looked at the warning.

“Dammit, Caline’s been akumatized again.” Mari said.

“I’ll stay here and guard the miraculous.” Nya told her.

“Alright, tikki, spot on.” she uttered the transformation phrase and went on her way back to school. When she arrived, she saw the entire place surrounded by love-zombies. Lord Garmadon appeared beside her on the roof.

“Goddammit, that was fast.” she mused to herself.

“Let me guess. Another Zombizou attack.” Mari looked at him in confusion. “What? I looked up all previous akumas to know what happened here before I made my entrance. One can’t just run blind into battle, you know.”

“... are you sure you’re not the wise one, or did you and you’re brother had a mind swap.”

“No and no. I’m not the wise one, and Wu and I didn’t swap bodies. It’s just that one must take precautions when in battle concerning a miraculous.” he looked around. “... And Chat isn’t here, is he?”

“Well, at least give him time. We all don’t appear at once at the battle, do we.”

“...Meh, fair enough.” he let go of the subject. 

“I m ight as well use my powers while she's absent. **L** **ucky charm** .” she said as a make up kit appeared in front of her.

“Great, now where is Zombizou?” Ladybug asked.

Both surveyed the grounds for any signs of the akuma. They were soon interrupted by the sign of the green ninja.

“I still can’t believe that I’m willing to work with you.” the ninja proclaimed. “Anyway, who are we fighting this time?”

“Judging from the amount of love zombies around, we’d say it’s this teacher named Mme Bustier, who goes by Zombizou.” Lord Garmadon proclaimed.

“I'm sorry, Zombi-what?”

“An akuma obsessed with peace that she can make people focused on Peace and love… as zombies.” Ladybug answered him. “Her akumatized object is her lipstick.”

“And by breaking it, she’s back to normal.... Right?” the ninja asked.

“Yes, but I have to cleanse the akuma to not make it worse.” Ladybug replied. This only made Lloyd more confused.

“Akuma? But we. her. what….Well nevermind, you know best, so I’ll follow. What do we do?” the ninja decided to drop the subject. Just then, the noise of something crashing erupted behind them. They turned around to see a woman with blue skin, purple outfit and hair, and dark lips. The akuma was surrounded by a circle of her own victims.

“Ahhh. If it isn’t the dark lord Garmadon, the ultimate vessel of destruction, hate, and war.” the akuma spoke in disgust.

“Didn’t anyone tell you flattery will get you nowhere.” Garmadon fired back, distracting her while the ninja and Ladybug left to find safe ground.

“How amusing, looks like the bug traded her kitten for a demon. Will she ever learn that only love and peace is the answer to everything.”

“Love, synonyme of Lust, could go as far as love of flesh, gold, knowledge and power, often used as motivation to acquire them. Peace… or in your case, pacifisme; synonym of enabling and cowardice.” the dark lord taunted her.

“You’ll change your tune when I’m through. Now accept the universal truth of life.” the akuma responded as she flew a kiss at him, to which he reacted by throwing orbs of darkness at it.

“Funny thing, I’m a lord of darkness yet I have a moral code. You on the other hand use cheap underhanded tricks. And I'm referring to both you AND Hawkmoth.” Garmadon taunted her again.

~~~~~~~~

Whilst Lloyd and Ladybug went to find safety, guess who showed up.

“Well, for once an akuma made a good point.” Chat mused.

“What the hell are you talking about?” the ninja asked.

“Well, why trade me for a bigger evil, M’lady. He’s an evil warlord, hellbent on conquering Ninjago, while I’m your trusted romantic partner.”

“He may be so, but he put his conquest on hold. Plus, he knows not to misuse the power of either creation and destruction.” She told him as Garmadon is defending himself against Zombizou’s barrage of corrupted kisses.

“Alright, green boy, help me out here. You’re his enemy, help me convince her to ditch him.” he pleaded.

“You want ME to convince HER to ditch an unstable but dedicated warlord because HE called out YOUR fantasy.” the green ninja responded. “He might be my enemy, but he can totally destroy us in a minute alone against the three of us in revenge.”

“Geez, what does anyone have against fate?” Chat asked.

“Why are you so obsessed with fate that you would ignore your duty?” the ninja asked him.

“Because obviously, me and Ladybug are supposed to be together.” chat responded with pride. “And so long as she’s still blind, I’m not doing my part.” he confidently stated.

“I’d hate to bear bad news, but-” Ladybug looks around “where are the zombies?”

Suddenly, a cry erupted, and all three turned to the window overlooking the battle. They saw Garmadon pinned to the ground by thousands of zombies.

“Looks like we know why it’s deserted.” ladybug reacted. They saw the floor under him glow a faint purple color before the whole thing crumbled underneath him, sending him and the zombies falling to the floor beneath them.

“On ho, there's no upper floor there, it’s the Gymnasium. None can survive that height” she said in panic .

“Well, looks like we got rid of him either way.” Chat celebrated.

“That may be so, but since he’s been distracting them the entire time, it won't be long t'ill we're they're newest targets.” the ninja scowled him. Suddenly, a nearby door opened up to reveal the zombies after them.

“Leg it!!!”

“No need to tell me once.” they all rushed to evade them, taking a detour should they encounter a blockade. Soon, they arrive at the main hall, the zombies blocking every exit they could find. The trio were apprehended and thrown in front of Zombisou.

“Why hello, children” the akuma welcomed them. “I’m so glad you all can come. And I finally got through that abomination of a demon. Garmadon, come here.” she commanded.

The doors to the gymnasium opened, and out came a zombified Lord Garmadon, with a dark kiss mark on his cheek.

“We are so screwed.” the ninja commented.

“Finally, Ladybug will soon be free of the chains of evil.” Zombizou chanted. “Garmadon, over here.” the dark lord obeyed. She took out her akuma object. “Keep this, hawkmoth finally won.” he took the lipstick in his left hand.

“Now what?” chat noir asked.

“Now, how about Ladybug embracing peac-”

**crunch**

Everyone turned around to see Garmadon smirking as the remains of her lipstick was crushed under his foot.

“NO!!!!!… IMPOSIBLE!!!!” she screamed. “What did you do?” she looked at him where he went over the kiss mark… and wiped the mark off clean.

“Make up anyone.?” he asked, as he punched her in the face, knocking her out cold. He then took out the Make up lucky charm.

“Had to create a diversion by pretending to be them”

“Ladybug.” he shouted. “The akuma” he pointed over towards the butterfly escaping the remains of the item. Ladybug quickly threw her yoyo and flung it to catch the akuma.

“No more evilising for you.” she said, when the yoyo beeped. She opened the compartment and released the now-purified akuma. She then took the make up, threw it in the air and said “Miraculous ladybug.'' Soon, the whole school was surrounded by ladybugs, fixing all damages from the akuma and Lord Garmadon. The ladybug then returned to the yoyo. Soon Zombizou reverted back to Caline Bustier. The ninja and Chat brought the students outside as Garmadon went up to her while Ladybug hid to recharge.

“Oh my, what happened?” she asked. Garmadon silently signal the ninja to stay quiet and let the two do the talking

“Do you happen to remember what happened before you’re akumatized, ma’am?” Lord Garmadon asked.

"like you would know, demon." the teacher spoke back at him. 

_And to_ _think her class was known as the akuma class for a reason._ the dark lord thought to himself. Soon, Ladybug arrived to Bustier's pleasure

"miss, can you explain to us what happened before you became Zombiezou again?" Ladyybug asked.

“Well, I was just doing my job, teaching, that is, when I receive reports from my classmates that my model student keeps bullying someone. And that person is known for having a lying disability.” she explained to them. “So when I tried to explain to her gently what she did was wrong, but her friend told me I was a weak teacher, and took her out before I could offer her remedial classes.” the teacher explained.

_Really, remedial classes because you took one person's story_. Ladybug thought to herself.

“Excuse me,” Garmadon asked “but did you say that this person had a Lying disability.”

“Yeah, it makes her lie at random moments, but I don’t see any cause of concern. Why?”

“Last I checked, that is called Pathological disorder. A personality disorder in which the person in question keeps lying. Usually associated with sociopaths.” Garmadon reasoned. “Did you ask the model student in question, or at least view the cameras.”

“Well, no, but I still don’t see why this has anything to do with her?” the teacher argued.

“Did you at least contact her mother?” the ninja asked.

“Well, her mother is a diplomat, so she’s always busy.” the teacher stated.

“well , maybe she’ll listen if I told her what happened to her daughter.” Garmadon told her, in a threatening manner.

“I-I-I don’t think it’s necessary.” she tried to argue.

“Nonsense, If that was my son, Lah-loyd, I would definitely have asked for an investigation.” he told her, completely oblivious of the annoyed look from the ninja.

“This isn’t that serious.” she pleaded.

“Well, this child is the daughter of a member of the government, the fact that she’s seemingly bullied would attract some international attention.” The ninja spoke aloud.

“Quite right.” He thanked the ninja before returning to face the teacher. “Word of advice, don’t jump into conclusions this early next time something like this happens.” He then left when she got the message.

Everyone left for the day, a second time this week. Only this time, Mari went up to Garmadon.

“hey,Garmadon. Can I ask you something.”

“Yes.”

“I have a good, loyal friend and I was wondering if she can become an apprentice at least.” she asked. Garmadon took a look around to see if they were alone.

“... would that person happen to be the one replacing you as Ladybug during the rite of reunion?” he asked her, causing her to jump in shock.

“What the… How did you know?”

“I know everything, Marinette.” he told her. “Every guardian has an energy trait on them. The only reason I delayed the rite was to divert everyone’s attention far enough to the point that they believe that you, Ladybug and the guardian are separate, and that I’m not aware of either identities.”

“Thank god, you scared me.” she sighed.

“As for your friend, I think it’s a good Idea in case something happened to you. It’s usually best to have contingency plans. Tell her I’ll see her on Sunday night.” the dark lord told her. “Until then.” he threw a smoke bomb, in which he disappeared from again.

“I must make a mental note of getting used to him leaving like that.” Marinette told herself.


	4. but the surface of everything isn't always crystal clear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the class learns of the green ninja, the ninjagans learn something suprising about Lloyd, and Garmadon is pissed with Chat noir's behind-the-back actions.

**Previously on jewel in the rough:**

**“It's just not fair. I only just set up for the livestream, when somebody grabbed me and threw me into the seine.**

**“And what do you know about him?” “We know a lot about him because he keeps invading Ninjago, a country WE’RE FROM”**

**“So frustrating, isn't it. You’re just trying your best to create a perfect class, only for a delinquent to come and knock it over.” Hawkmoth spoke to her. “ I can make them forget about fighting, all I ask is Chat noir and Ladybugs miraculous. Do we have a deal, Zombizou.”**

**“YOU want ME to convince HER to ditch an unstable but dedicated warlord because HE called out YOUR fantasy.”**

**“Every guardian has an energy trait on them. The only reason I delayed the rite was to divert everyone’s attention far enough to the point that they believe that you, Ladybug and the guardian are separate, and that I’m not aware of either identities.”**

Ever since Nadja made a news report on the appearance of the green ninja, chaos erupted in school.

“Hey look.” Marc Anciel, a student of a different class, said. “There’s a new ally to Ladybug. A genuine hero this time.” every student in the vicinity took flight towards Marc to get a better view of the situation. Marc showed them Nadja’s interview.

“It’s the green ninja.” one of the ninjagan students commented. “He’s Lord Garmadon’s archenemy.”

“Great. Now for some better heroes Ladybug can have on her side, and not that evil warlord that will definitely backstab her..” Alix said aloud.

“The green ninja, ooh I knew that he listened to me.” Lila gasped.

“Girl, you know the green ninja?” Alya asked.

“Oh, listen, don’t take it the wrong way. I know him very well. You could say we’re… friends with benefits.” Lila states. This earned a couple of squeals from the girls from the Akuma class, who remained ignorant as ever. “We decided to become that way, because my heart yearns for Adrien Agreste.” Lila explained.

“Damn Girl, you’ve gotta give me the deets later.” Alya said in excitement. Further away from them, a group of kids gathered to discuss in privacy.

“My god, that has got to be the biggest load of bullshit i’ve ever seen. Everyone who knows the ninja crew knows that they don’t make frivial relationships with citizens, regardless of their social status.” Kai said. “She’s got the nerve to say that in public, she could get sued for defamation of character.”

“Could, or should’ve?” Zane asked.

“What do you mean?” 

“I made a note to look into that blog of her friend. It had a promising career at the start, but then… well, it should be called the Lila-blog by now” Zane answered. “All it had, other than the usual akuma streams, were the interviews with lila about her connections and accomplishment. Most of her interviews, if taken out of context, would degrade several famous figures' images below the ground.”

“And from the looks of it, they don’t care.” Cole responded, looking at the commotion happening over lila’s group.

“Hey, Alya, do you have a minute.”

“For you, sure.” the reporter responded

“If I were to, say, have another one night stand with him, should I use string or one piece?”

“Well, it depends on his mood.” Alya answered.

“Well, I was wondering because I know me in a gold color bikini would make him an animal in bed.” she stated. “You know, gold is the color of his hair.”

Everyone in the room was ignorant of the sound of someone puking resonating in the room.

“Hang on, let me see if I can do something for you.” Alya got up and went towards Marinette. “Hey, Mari!”

“Whatttt?” she said, still groggy from oversleeping.

“I was wondering, if you can make a gold bikini for Lila, for her nights with the green ninja, by tomorrow..”

“Im sorry… WHAT?”

“You heard. Lila wants an outfit for her meetings with the fabled ninja every night.” Alya responded.

“Are you kidding me?” Mari asked, “I don’t even have time.”

“And besides, why are you here anyway, didn’t you hate her because of the bullying problem.” Nya asked. 

“Ok, sure, she’s a bully, but then she always do things for free.” alya replied. “Isn't that what friends are for.”

“You haven’t been a friend since you denounced me that time I was expelled.” Mari argued back.

“Mari, can I see you afterwards?” Adrien asked her with a disappointed look.

“No. I don’t talk to spineless blobs.”

“Mari, what. That’s Adrien, your crush. You had the chance to hook up with him. Why did you do that.” Alya asked, puzzled, as she just committed a jekyll and hyde.

“Why exactly did you two had a falling out to begin with?” Nya asked. 

“Oh, because she’s jealous of Lila’s attraction towards Adrien Agreste and all her accomplishments.” Alya answered with pride. “She’s even friends with Ladybug.”

As Nya and Alya continued bickering, Caline entered the room, and class started… or should’ve, until Lila jolted from shock… literally.

“Who put a taser on my chair?” lila asked. Caline continued the lesson as if nothing happened. 

“Oh, so that’s where I misplaced my taser.” Jay replied

“Really, you ‘misplaced’ your taser.” alya asked skeptically “Also why do you have one?”

“In case of akumas.” he answered.

“...Oh. Nevermind.” Alya accepted quickly.

 _Nya owes me 10 bucks._ Jay thought to himself.

~~~~~~

By the end of school, everyone walked out, although Adrien was tailing Mari by the exit.

“Mari, we need to talk.” he said.

“How many times are we gonna have this ridiculous charade going, Adrien.” She growled.

“Until you understand and go through with it.” he retorted. By this time, Nya intervened.

“What on earth are you doing, Agreste?” the tall girl asked

“I’m trying to get her to understand how useful the high road is.” he replied

“...against someone who’s turned the whole class against her? Really, where’s your common sense?” she spoke back.

“So what do you know, you’re not from here.”

“And I know bullying when I see one, even enabling.”

“Enabling?”

“Letting someone continue bullying people, even going as far as to encourage their behavior.”

“Well, you're encouraging Marinette’s erratic behavior, so technically, that’s enabling.”

“In what manner am I encouraging Marinette’s behavior, that counts as enabling." Nya asked, offended by his remark.

"She can’t just roam around and debunk lila’s lies, they aren’t even hurting anyone.”

“Adrien… would you do the same even if someone made lies about you.”

“Just go with the flow, they’d die down eventually, nobody would expect the sunshine child to use violence.” he said in arrogance.

 _This kid has no self worth, does he._ She thought to herself. Suddenly, they see a car parked outside. 

“That would be Nathalie, my father’s secretary. She always arrives to pick me up for work.” he tells them before running off.

“Geez, THIS is the kid you fell in love with. Girl you really need to reevaluate your expectation.” Nya tells her friend.

“It was blind love.” she defended meekly

“Ugh… we’ll deal with that later.” Nya stated as they walked back to the bakery. “I heard that there will be a student concert tomorrow night.”

~~~~~~~~

The day for the concert came, and some of the students are helping with preparation for the venue. Nya and Kai worked on the pyrotechnics, Jay on the electrics, and Cole was on the set testing, with Lloyd on set to help.

“Dude, since when do you help at social gatherings?” Cole noticed Lloyd helping with the stage setup.

“Since father is having a change of scene for the moment, I figure might as well enjoy the freedom from the usual hate and negative atmosphere while I can. Besides, I’ve seen you putting up music concerts before.” Lloyd responded.

“You seem to be helping set up for someone’s area.” Marinette announced, knowing that he’s one of her classmate's spot in the concert stage.

“Well...”

“Ah, Lloyd, good to see you again.” a slim teen with teal tipped dyed hair walked up towards the platinum haired boy. “It seems that you enjoy the serenity here.”

“Luka?” Marinette asked.

“Lloyd.” Kai asked. “Why does he know you?”

“I’ve…. Been here before... To get away from people.” he answered.

“Well, I’m glad that we have some helping hands for tonight.” the teal boy exclaimed. “But It seems that there’s one whose certainly ensuring that the night goes special.” none in the group understood the pointed reference.

“Well, I’m glad that the band is here.” Ivan responded as he arrived, followed by Rose and Juleka.

“Well use the stage to rehearse.” Luka responded. The newcomers left the area.

~~~~~~

The concert went well, everyone was enjoying themselves. Lloyd was even sighted hanging around backstage, despite there wasn't aby evidence to support this.

"we would like to thank everyone present for being here." the lead signer spoke on the mic. "and we would like to thank a friend, who would wish to remain anonymous, for giving us the inspiration for the next song we'll preform now. Jules, if you would."

the gothic girl with the kitty mask went up to take center stage. initially stage scared, she summoned her courage.

_forced into the ground_

_laying in wait_

_you made me kiss the ground you walk upon._

_but the surface of everything isn't always cristal clear_

_i_ _t wasn't even scratched_

_the truth remains underneath_

_for someone to pick up the pieces_

_cast away by the hidden wicked_

_but so long as it remains hidden,_ _the pain will never leave_

_the wicked would cast away the coal, having long lived it's use_

_to find the fools gold they blindly crave,_

never knowing the coal will turn into a beautiful daimond

_but even then, we're just humans_

_looking to boost our path_

_whether we lose our goals or not_

_so long as we all know,_

_the best of people are just_

_jewels in the rough._

~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, a certain teacher is going through her notes.

“Well, maybe I’m being a little too harsh on Marinette.” she exclaims “but she’s a perfect role for a model student, and I can’t have Lila, she’s too busy and kind.” she becomes exasperated, until she has an epiphany.

“Maybe that new boy can be a good replacement, maybe not for long, but still. What was his name again, Lloyd Grama… Garma… Oh whatever, what influences does he have exactly.”

~~~~~~~~

Over by the Eiffel tower, Garmadon prepared the training arena when Ladybug, Chat noir and the green ninja arrived.

“Right on schedule.” the dark lord spoke. “Are you all ready?”

“Oh we sure are.” 

Before Ladybug could say anything, a female voice spoke behind them. They all looked around to see Rena Rouge, Carapace, Roi singe, Pegasus, Ryukko, queen bee and Viperion arrived.

“What the- how did you al-” Ladybug asked in shock

“Chat noir gave us the miraculous, isn’t he nice.” Carapace said excitedly. Ladybug and Garmadon gave Chat Noir a stern look.

“What the hell, chat, you could’ve told me you had given them the miraculous, even though you had no authority.”

“Well, milady, if you could’ve-”

“If the next word out of your mouth is anything to do with love, soulmate, fate or any of the sort; I’ll throw you right across Paris and into my volcano.” the dark lord threatened.

“HEY, just because he's destined to be Ladybug's romantic partner, doesn’t mean that you can threaten him, evil dark lord.” Rena spoke back as she spat on him. The dark lord promptly wiped the spit off of him as he glared at the fox hero.

“And what if the miraculous were lost, or misplaced, without our knowledge. He would’ve been held accountable for losing powerful artifacts.” the dark lord shouted back.

“Pfft, whatev, dude, you need to chill. We’ll never lose the miraculous.” the turtle hero spoke, lazily.

“Was Hawkmoth ever this chill, even when he doesn’t care who he akumatized. Let’s not forget he akumatized children of all ages.” the dark lord argued. “But since Chat likes to have most of our cards out in the open.” he turns to Ladybug. “I’ve heard of a hero named Multimouse-”

“What, you can’t be considering Ma-” chat noir was cut off by Garmadon covering his mouth.

“No names please, I hate spoilers. Anyway, I've heard of her, or him, so since chat forgot her, even though some know it’s identity, can you go and fetch the temporary hero. In the meantime, I’ll go off in a sparring match against everyone of these people, hand to hand without powers.” he smirked at the end, whilst secretly handing a note to her.

Use her to cover your other identity.

Ladybug left towards Multimouse’s location, whilst the dark lord cracks his knuckles.

“Now, who’s first?”


End file.
